I wish you Love
by XxxHelloIm9teenxxX
Summary: “…..Serves you right, don’t you think so..? At least I don’t go weeping like a mere child when you cheated.”--In a world where he thoughts love doesn’t exist, he met Riku. The boy who taught him love, bask him with affection before breaks his heart.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes: **My first _ever_ writing attempt so don't flame me…. Reviews are mostly appreciated.

**Summary:** "…..Serves you right, don't you think so..? At least I don't go weeping like a mere child when you cheated." -- In a world where he thoughts love doesn't exist, he met Riku. The boy who taught him love, bask him with affection before breaks his heart.

**Pairing:** RikuxSora

**Warning:** Sexual themes reference, drugs usage and languages.

**Disclaimer:** How I wish I can own them…..

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Rain falls heavily, cleansing away the deadly sin of a world. Each droplets of water beautifully represents the humans grieves and pleasures. Down in the back alley of a booming club, stand a boy of 19 years old. His shoulder length silver locks were tied behind in a small knot. Green eyes blankly look straight as sorrow overwhelmed him. Tears falling from his eyes gone as the heavy rain wash him.

Standing there in front of him is the most heart wrenching sight. A relationship that for years he struggled to keep alive gone drowning in the drain as he watched his most beloved angel in the arms of other's, passionately revealed their hot love in the form of kissing.

Riku Marlstone hadn't meant to cry. Heck, in fact he'd never revealed what he felt.

Aimlessly he passes through the hazy crowded space, where body grinding against each other rocking along the loud music. Then, there at the edge of the space where stand a door with 2 bouncers guarding, he stop. The bouncer didn't ask for passes and such as he is known quite well as a 'regular' here. As the metallic doors closed, the roaming scent of alcohol and sex met him. Walls proudly stand against each other with numerous of doors stick to the wall. Moans and screeching running pass through these doors.

There at the end of the hall way stand a door with a bold silver '606'plate hanged. Practically like crashing the black door down, he stumbled in. There in the middle of the room, a good queen-size bed with black satin sheet carving it and dark brown comforter forgotten on the floor. Red brick cover the whole room's wall as he stand on the wooden floor. No window on the wall with another door at the end of the small room. The room was only lighted from the various neon on the walls.

Like a drunken man always does, he lock the door in a non-gently manner before he stumble to the bed. While on the bed sit a boy, a year younger than him, smirks as Riku practically jump on him, ravishing his smirking lips. "Sora….'' he sobs between their kisses. Sora smiles and pulls Riku close on top of him, wrapping his arms around the trembling boy's back. Alcohol reeks from him and Sora couldn't help but to let a small smile crept along his lips. Feeling the warm droplet of warm liquid of tears that he knows well falls on his neck followed by butterfly kisses. Kisses that almost desperately fall along his neckline, up to his jaw before sucking down to his Adam's apple. Almost like hungry babies sucking their mother's milk. He chuckled as he let out a low moan, enjoying such attention.

Then suddenly the frantic kisses stop, leaving only Riku laying on top of him.

Confused, Sora tightens his hold of Riku before questioning, "Riks…?'' no answers meet him. Smirking, Sora let out a sigh. "…..Serves you right, don't you think so..?'' By overlapping him, he laid his eyes on the trembling orbs. "….At least I don't go weeping like a child when you cheated." Sora smirks. Eyes twitching with full of hatred, Riku scream with a low growl that almost sound like a hissing sound, "Fuck you..!!"

Smirking he lay his lips on both of Riku's closed eyes, leaving butterfly kisses to his forehead down to his cheek. It amused him really to see Riku breaking like this and to go as far as getting drunk. "Done that remember?…" He whisper, breathing on Riku's ear before gently sucking those earlobes. Twirling his bubblegum tongue as he plays random dances on Riku's lobe, earning a deep moan from his tormented victim.

It was a stroke of miracle that he saw what had happen today. While lurking on the dance floor he saw the girl who stole his happiness, Nina, Riku's girlfriend with another man. Though anger burn deep within him, he ignore it, hoping Riku won't come across the sight, knowing how Riku adored and love the beautiful belle. It's painful to see Riku breaking down like this when usually, it was him who will react recklessly--getting emotional and stuff while Riku always with his cool and calm demeanor. That's how it always been since the first time they met back 7 years ago when Riku was 12 while Sora was 11.

You see, they had always been the best of best friend ever. They used to understand each other more than a wives understanding their husbands! Frankly, they lead quite a fucked up life. With no parents to love, Riku had always been under his brother's care. He was given no attention ever since. Of course with one of the biggest worldwide company left behind, money had never been a problem. He was practically bathed in money for more than half of his life that until at this one point in his life, he knew he's spoilt. But as he grows, he realizes it's not money that he yearns-- love. All he ever wanted is for his brother to just look at him and telling him how his brother loves and cares for him. Well it's not wrong to dream, right…?

Sora, he never had a father to begin with. Worse, his mother works at this one of the most _prestigious_ prostitution house. Night after another, all sort of different men come over crashing their place. And before he knows it, he already loves every of those moments. Moments where the morning after when his mom gone to _work_, the men are all his. Ravishing and shatter his already ruined innocence.

That's when Riku, a boy who yearns for love met Sora, another boy who yearns for attention. They started as friends, and Sora was spoilt by Riku's attentions while Riku, spoilt by Sora's affections. Ended up, Riku spent most of his weekend at Sora's place. The only reason he don't go crashing there on the weekdays was only because Sora warn him not to as his mom will be home. Though the only reason was that his mom will only brings her men home on the weekdays then spending her whole weekend partying at her workplace. Not bothering to come home.

When both of them reached 14, Riku to confess his whole heart out to Sora, claiming he had always loves the younger boy. Immediately, Sora accepted him and they were inseparable ever since. Until one particular day, where Riku come across with Sora's weekdays little secrets when they were both 15. Still they remained as an item in a term of agreement.

* * *

_Riku lock his gaze on Sora while the particular younger boy standing in front of him with his gaze locked on the 'Tatami' floor of his small apartment home. Sora holding both of the older boy's hand while sobbing. Riku sigh, staring at the mop of brown hair with eyes full of despair, sadness, anger and most importantly--betrayal. Opening his mouth, maybe to scream, shout, howler, cry or anything. But nothing came out only leaving him gaping like a fish. Finally tired of their deep pregnant silence, Riku choke out. _

"…_.Why….?" tears already threatening to fall out from his trembling orbs._

_He can see Sora stiffened by the sudden question. Still the boy hadn't look up to face him. Riku was about to give up and leave the younger boy there as he was presented with the tense silence but stop when he felt the younger boy tremble slightly before turn up to face him. Dark circle under his round and once innocent sky orbs, swollen and puffy as the cause of crying. He focused his eyes on Riku's seeking for the comfort he used to so much. Riku averted Sora's gaze by locking his eyes anywhere on the younger boy's face. Pale smooth tan skin, thin brown pair of eyebrows frowning, bony face that people always mistaken for anorexic or under nourished._

"_I can't stop….." he whispered._

_Confused, Riku shrugged off the younger boy's sweaty cold palms and ready to exited himself but stop when Sora caught his right hand. "…Don't go!" almost in panicky tone, the boy plead. _

_Riku knows well, usually boys his age would just walk off not bothering of the other party once they're hurt. But he will not, as those are such a childish and selfish act. If they weren't in this situation he would've laugh out loud at the similarity of him with his brother in term of maturity. Turn around he face the boy who broken his once ice-cold heart. He knows well, the boy should have a very good explanation. He almost gives in to the annoying tug at his heart to comfort the boy he loved. Sora's eyes were trembling, unfocussed as his tears falls like a broken dam. Sky blue orbs, glossy losing the shines it once owned. _

_Finally by using his free left hand, Riku held it up and stroke the boy's face. Wiping those tears that he himself not sure who inflicted it. Forcing a smile, he spoke in a soft tone as if a louder voice will break the frail boy. "I'm listening…"_

_Riku, prepared for any of the responds he may get. He will and try his best to understand his love even if it is the most illogical answers because one thing for sure as he look at the trembling boy-- he's not ready to let go. "Riks…I.…" Sora stuttered while Riku almost flinch at his nickname. _

"_I'm.. addicted…to it…" addicted? As in for sex…? Was he not enough? They've done it numerous of time though he had to admit it he's not the best at it, but still-- _

"_They… I.. it's.." Sora look down before he finally look up at the confused Riku chocking the most unexpected answer "…. it's the drugs…" he whisper, having Riku to strain his ears just to catch his phrase. Hiding his face behind the tears wet bang. Feeling ashamed. Now one of the few things that Riku Marlstone detests the most is -- junkies. He hated how they pathetically hurt others just to get high. He hated them for destroying their own life with no futures ahead. He hated the ugly sight that always met him every time he pass the alleyway where all these 'creatures' tainted his eyes. And here he was facing his lover claiming that he's one of the low creatures? He grabs the skinny boy's shoulder so tightly to the verge of breaking the trembling boy._

"_Why??" he snapped._

_Now it all makes sense. Always no appetite, skinny feature, dark circle under his eyes. How come he'd never take note of those things? How can he be so ignorant? He was betrayed in the form of the most deadly venom that instantly killed him there. He was betrayed again and again._

By opening his eyes, Riku was greeted with the most _wonderful_ hang over ever. He groans while squirming his eyes shut, hoping to shut the world along. Then he feels someone stroking his hair. Opening his left eyes, he was greeted by a smiling Sora sitting with crossed legs next to his laying body on the satin's sheet. Closing his eyes, he leans in to the touch. Encouraging Sora to proceed.

"Come, drink this…"Sora whisper, holding out pills and a glass. Riku, opening his sleepy eye-lids and took the two offending items. After drinking them, he received a scowl from Sora when he leaves the glass laying on the bed ignoring the remaining water.

"I was dreaming.." Riku spoke, cutting Sora's attempt of babbling session.

Sora sigh and finally after removing the glass on the bedside's table, he lay on Riku's side. Stroking the older boy's long silver hair in a loving manner "What is it that you dreamt of..?" ask the younger of the two. Riku turn to his left facing Sora, laying his left hand on Sora's naked waist. Using his right hand's thumb and gently rub the pouting lips he loves to kiss. He sighs softly before lean in closer and capture Sora's lips for a kiss. Gentle and loving kisses were exchange between the two lovers, almost as innocent as their first's. Tongues battling but not for dominance, but rather seeking for the familiarity they both love and know so well. Sora wrapping both of his arms around Riku's neck pulling them closer, sighing between their kisses for he misses those loving gesture, misses Riku whom he rarely met. Finally they parted for good as they needed to breathe, slightly panting.

Smiling suddenly feeling shy all over again when Riku intently dropping butterfly kisses all over his face, covering from his eyes to his cheek to his jaw and finally on his forehead. Sighing, Riku pull him into his arm, having Sora leaning on his broad pale chest. Looking down to the soft brunette spikes, Riku drew a comforting circle gently on Sora's bare shoulder.

"I was dreaming….. Of our little agreement." Sora stiffen by the spoken subject. Looking down, trying to avert his betrayed lover's gaze. Biting his lower lips as he knows this is a very sensitive subject for them. Riku shifted and finally moving down, having faced to face with Sora. Riku stroke Sora's cheek with his thumb as he proceeds. "Do you still… remember them…? Sora…" Feeling their foreheads touches as the evidence of their closeness, Sora nodded. "…Fuck around as much as you want… But we can only love… each other.." he whisper. Annoyed at how vulnerable he sounds like. Feeling his heart clench as he spoke. "… And that's when you decided to cheat on me."

Riku clench his teeth and overlap the laying boy next to him. Eyes narrow as he feels anger bubbled up from within. "As far as I remember Sora, it was you who sleeps around with men!" Sora look up, sending daggers to the older boy above him. "At least I don't go falling in love with them!" He almost shouted, defending himself. Riku glare, feeling himself cold with pure anger. "Love…?!" he breath, "You dare talk about love when it was you being unfaithful, having empty sex while giving yourself to others!! What do you expect me to do?! Being a fool like dogs loyal to their master?! I'm a human Sora! I need someone to love me and only me! Not someone to broke me and giving cheap empty promises!"

Feeling himself trembled by such statement, Sora whisper brokenly "You don't understand…" tears already threaten to fall. Unexpected of this turn of event when just a moment ago, they were practically on cloud nine and now everything was practically on war. Riku scoff, grabbing a fistful of Sora's dark lock, ignoring the painful voices from the boy beneath him and sneer "Oh sure, I understand. That you, a lowly scum of a slut that only know how to starve yourself and fuck around with men. That you, a selfish whore who only thinks of drugs, sex and most importantly yourself! A FUCKING whore who got no pride and dignity, selling himself for money and pleasu-" Riku was cut when a stinging pain slapping across his face. Letting go of Sora's hair he touches the pain spot. Shock cover all over his facial as he stare down at the trembling boy.

With a painful and heartbreaking expression, Sora stares up at him. Tears fall down heavily, matching the pouring rain. Sobbing with words left unspoken. The next thing he knows, he pushes Riku to the floor and rushed to the bathroom leaving him there. Slamming the door shut, he slide down. Sitting himself on the cold black marble floor. Leaning against the wooden door he cries, having the pouring rains outside from the small window of the bathroom blocking his crying.

Of course Riku won't understand. Yes, he lost his parents when he was 8 but at least he gets the idea of how it felt to be loved. While Sora left in the dark, clueless of what love is and yet yearn for it. His mom, only claiming him as useless child, a burden who ruined her once perfect life. He had been giving himself to all those men ever since he was 6 because that's the only way he can feel at least needed and secure. It can't be help that most of the men are junkies, giving him the taste of the sinful drugs that soon he found addictive.

Then there's a knock on the door. He ignores it. Feeling more tears falling down. Selfish, heck he stopped taking drugs and was trying to focus all on Riku, pushing his addicting need aside. And the next thing he knew, Riku was telling him of how he had fallen deeply in love with some Duchess's daughter when Riku was 16.

"I'm sorry…" he heard Riku whisper from the other side of the door.

Sorry? No he's not. Someone who is the second in command of the 'Marlstone's Empire' and marvelous academic background can't be sorry for a low scum like him.

Riku of course being one of the best and smart kids of the most prestigious college in the country can achieve almost anything in this world. Him, only know how to read a few things and basic counting that's all. While Riku have the world acknowledgement, he doesn't even have an id card as his mom don't even bother to register him for citizenship when he was born. Where else could he work when he don't even had an id card? When Riku owned Benz and Porsche to drive around the town, the only thing he own is only a pair of worn canvas shoes to take him from places to places. How can he be dumb enough to even dream of being with Riku? How can he even have the hope to be loved?

How was he to survive if it weren't for the owner of this club proposing him to work here, with a great payment and a place to stay? Riku, vowing to stay with him forever neglected him just because of a girl. Is it so hard to confess he had enough than to give him false hope? With no sense of security, he crawls back as what he was. Seeking comfort out of others like what he always did as a child.

"Sora.. Come on, open up the door…" Riku's sad voice taking him back to reality, shattering his haze.

Leaning his feet up to his chest, Sora cover both of his ears with his palm. _'Don't speak…' his_ mind screams. _'..don't speak for I will crawl back to you if you do…' _ sniffing Sora feel himself tremble. Like a mantra he repeats in his mind _'don't speak don't speak don't speak…..' _over and over again in his head. Wishing that somebody up there to have mercy on him.

So how was it for a first attempt? Nice? Not? Let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Notes: **My first _ever_ writing attempt so don't flame me…. Reviews are mostly appreciated.

**Summary:** "…..Serves you right, don't you think so..? At least I don't go weeping like a mere child when you cheated." -- In a world where he thoughts love doesn't exist, he met Riku. The boy who taught him love, bask him with affection before breaks his heart.

**Pairing:** RikuxSora, AxelxRoxas, ZexionxDemyx and much more coming…… I think….

**Warning:** Sexual themes reference, drugs usage and languages.

**Disclaimer:** How I wish I can own them…..

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Riku Marlstone**

"HAAAAACHOOOOOOO!!" sniffing, Sora cursed as he lay down on the unmade bed. How can he catch a cold during summer? Now he can feel the fast coming of migraine, parting his head into 2. Feeling himself moan, he lay on the queen-sized bed.

'_Knock knock'_, suddenly the door voiced up. Feeling himself almost scream out of frustration as his supposedly beauty sleep was intruded, he cursed not secretly under his breath and stomp to the door. Almost tearing down the door he gives the ugliest scowl ever to the smiling intruder.

"Yo!" the so-called intruder greets him. With the coffee brown comforter wrapping him, he raised his eye brows making it clear he's annoyed. "Luxord Knightmare… It is an honored to have your presence here." sarcasm screaming from his tone as his glare never leaves the older gentlemen.

Brushing it off Luxord smirk, bringing himself into the small room as if like walking into his own throne. Sighing Sora shut the door, continuing his glaring on Luxord who's making himself comfortable on the bed. "What are you doing… Lux…?" Sora scowls at the undressing Luxord. Cover his face with his left palm, Sora almost curse as the stark naked Luxord held his wrist, obviously not letting him go. "Hey, I'd have to pay to get in. And frankly, it's not cheap. I'm not going out with empty handed just to have a '30 minutes conversation' with you right?" sneered the older man.

Sniffing Sora seated himself next to the man. His whole body was covered with the comforter. Looking down at his bare toes, he could feel himself fidgeting when Luxord moves and hugs him. "….Lux… I'm not feeling well today…. Can't we just do this some other time?" ignoring his whine, Luxord trail his butterfly kisses down along Sora's neckline, sending shiver run through the younger boy's back. Continuing his demonstrations, he plays his tongue all over the boy's neck, searching for the sensitive spot he knew so well.

Smirking when he feel Sora finally gives in, he lay on top of the broken boy. His once tan skin now bearing a deathly pale color with his skinny feature that almost shows out his ribs and yet, the boy had always been addictive claimed all the customer and him included. Sucking the bony collarbone, Luxord trail down his tongue until it touches the boy's left perking nipple.

"I saw Nina just now…" Sora suddenly whispers, stopping the older man.

Watching Luxord moves and lay beside him, Sora close his eyes when he heard Luxord questioned, "Nina? You mean by Riku's bitch?" Sora feels himself chuckling at the older man's choices of words. Though hurt stings out from the older man's speech, "By Nina, I mean your lover or Riku's or… Whatever. Come on. I know you saw her too."

The room soon filled with silence, _deep_ pregnant silence.

Tired of the too suddenly quiet Luxord, Sora finally decided to shatter the silence. "You guys have to stop it." By opening his eyes, he turn his head to look at Luxord who's all this while laying next to him with arms covering both of his eyes. "He's hurting you know….he loves her…." Sora whispers to the older man. Luxord gets up, walking to the scattered discarded bundle of clothes on the floor and starting to dress himself without even looking back at the laying skinny boy.

Sora sighs and gets up. Unlike Luxord, he's still clad in his cream cargo shorts. Watching the older man Sora repeated, "Lux. Do you hear me? Stop whatever it is you're doing." He can feel himself scowling when Luxord ignores him. Luxord was fully ready with his black suit covering his black shirt and black faded jeans adorn his built legs.

The older man is already at the door, preparing himself to walk out. Scoffing, Sora grabs Luxord's shoulder and whine. "For heaven's sake Lux, do you--" "Yes I get it!" Luxord cut him, leaving him speechless as the older man push him in a non-gently manner to the wall. "But unlike you, I'm not willing to let go of my lover. I love her, a lot. And I'm not that strong to see her in the arms of others."

Crossing his skinny arms, Sora stares up with a scowl carving his full lips. "As a reminder Lux, _you_ are the 'others' to be precise. So stop fucking around. He loves her."

Sighing, Luxord look down to Sora. "It's ironic really. That guy treats you like a trash and in fact, he had already thrown you so many times. And yet here you are, still kissing his feet…" Luxord taunted with his arms both on either side of Sora's head. Blankly, Sora stares at Luxord's broad shoulder. It stings really, the truth that Luxord just thrown as if _he_ didn't know already. "….That is none of your business…" Sora voices up in a small whisper. Scoffing, Luxord look away from the suddenly too small boy. "As if what I'm doing is any of your business, bitch."

Seriously, this is different. Riku and him _made_ an agreement, an understanding between them of their twisted relationship, unlike Luxord who's stealing Riku's girlfriend behind his back. Does that even make sense? Even he himself is downright confused, now that Luxord mention it. What are they really? He himself and Riku.

Suddenly his train of thought was cut in when Luxord spoke, "If I remember correctly… I think the security tape is still with me… Right?" Luxord stares at him with fake innocence, eyes already screaming out his very intention. Feeling himself slightly tremble, he dares himself to look at Luxord through his eyes. "….What tape…?" mimicking Luxord's faked innocent. With Luxord leaning dangerously closer, he felt Luxord's hot breath tingles on his ear.

"Aww you know.. The sexy 'show' of you and Riku's bro--" "Stop it!" Sora tremble with both of his fist clenching on Luxord's front black shirt, trying to cut whatever It is the older man's words.

Sucking Sora's earlobe Luxord whispers teasingly "…I'm sure Riku would looove to see it..." he purr. Feeling his tears clotting at the edge of his eyes, unexpected of this turn of event when all that he was trying to do was to warn Luxord of his game. He doesn't want any of them or worse, both of Luxord and Riku to get hurt as they're both important to him. Either way, the wealthy girl is bound to choose only one of them.

With Luxord's threat, fears already clouding in his mind and he did the one thing that currently pasted on his mind, 100 on instinct -- he punch Luxord flat on the face, earning a loud curse from the older man. A loud curse and a very loud angry groan thrown by the older gentleman. Sora couldn't help himself from leaning into the cold brick that oh-so loyally standing and being 'supportive' behind him.

"You slut!!" the older man pushes Sora hard making his head banged into the cold wall. Sora whimpered as stars greeted him like a brick. And before he knows it, he was pushed hard on the floor with Luxord lay on top of him. "I swear to god I'll show him the tape!" he threatened.

* * *

Frankly, Sora was never the one to be categorized as a coward. He was always left alone ever since that fears rarely got to him. If there was thunderstorm outside the door, shaking the calm earth, unlike all those hiding and crying child, he would calmly seated himself next to the window and let his mind wander off. Or sometimes, he would just prefer to comfort himself in the comfortable comforter.

Life was never important to him before, he always took it for granted. His involvement with drugs and the pre-matured sex proved it all. Life's only a temporary torment to taste the bitter-sweet of a world after all. Though he yearn to have it, deep within his mind he knew it's always impossible for him to grasp those beautiful lives.

All these love; he thought he will never understand them, really. But then he met Riku Marlstone.

One day while walking down the street at the prestigious side of the town where all the building were made of warm cream brick that so similar of those elegant European era. Walking in his oversize green hooded short-sleeved t-shirt and black cargo shorts and white flops, the 11 years old Sora stumbled across a boy that soon change his world. The boy was wearing a suit or to be precise, some sort of uniform. Expensive looking grey buttoned coat with matching grey linen pants and white shirt underneath. Black necktie with white stripe carving it hanged from his collar and a beautiful decorated badge pasted on his left chest.

The boy was walking with head straight up and stunning body posture full of dignity as if the world is his plaything. Even with that young face, the boy's proud facial was enough to bring people down kissing his feet. His left arm was hung on his shoulder as his mobile bag was within his grasp behind him.

Then just in a blink of an eye, the boy was standing in front of him already. Looking down on him since the differences in their height were obvious. With this close range, he can see the bony structure of the boy's face quite well. His skin was pale. He looks so frail yet masculine despite his young feature. The boy can't be older than 14 yet can't be younger than 12. The boy was slender but he's built even though he is quite skinny. Does that even make sense? His hair was in unique platinum, silky silver shades that so elegantly blown by the gentle morning breeze. He looks so angelic but the princely aura that screamed around him was enough to intimidate people around him.

Then a scowl suddenly carved the boy's thin lips. Without warning he voiced out in a husky voice, shattering his angelic princely complex.

"What the hell are you gawking at?"

Sora was stunned. A boy that as pretty as the scowling boy in front him was never the one that Sora thought would have _such_ choices of words. What a harsh way to greet someone or was he really gawking? Sora blinks, trying to choke out anything for his defenses and yet nothing came out. Again, he was gawking. _Or so the other boy told_. The stunning boy in front of him now smirks in triumph with arm crossing across his chest.

"You're gawking again. Shall I pluck those round orbs of yours and feeds it to the pets I owned?"

And Sora blinks again, loss of words. Feet stuck on the ground like some mere statue. Staring into the small orbs in front of him, feeling himself lost within them. Those jade green eyes are small in sizes and yet, it was so deep that he can feel himself drowning in them. Maybe it's because this is the first time he ever takes notice of someone or maybe because this is the first time ever he had someone being really close to him without any ill intention. Pfft. Or most probably today, he's in one of _those_ moods.

His heart is already racing so fast that he feels as if the pumping device can jump out any seconds! What, with the adrenaline running through his nerves, he can feel the dizziness slowly dominating his cloudy mind! The feeling was so unfamiliar to him like an alien, and yet, somehow he felt more--alive?

By silently gulping, he spoke in a small voice "Am I..?"

The other scoffed and look away making Sora look down suddenly feeling embarrass for no reason. "Unless you're telling me I'm dreaming while walking." seriously, this boy had an issue. But to have the other boy turns away suddenly make him sad. Why people always turn away from him? His mom, all the man he'd slept with. Is he really that ugly? He felt his palm suddenly turn cold and sweaty, anxiousness or maybe anger bubbled up in him with his stomach twisting and churning. He can't really be that ugly if not, why would all the men slept with him?

He's downright confused by now. By confused, he really wants to know why people always turn away. By confused, he really wants to know what are all these feelings that he felt altogether at once. Too many feelings that he can feel himself like a time-bomb waiting to explode. He looks up at the other boy somehow even more confused because the boy still stand there and did not leave. A part of him was glad, really glad and so he asks the boy, "Am I really that ugly?" Taken by surprise, the other boy swiftly turns to him with an arching eye brow and lips curved into a frown.

"What?"

Sora smiles sadly, ignoring the brash reply. "Am I that ugly? To have you and everyone else to turn away like that." he knows the boy in front of him is a total stranger and really not someone to converse of this topic but he hated it. He hated all those ignorance he received as if he was just a pest to their eyes. He hated all this new feeling and for once, he couldn't ignore the growing confusion like he always does. He's a boy after all and curiosities always get the best of him but he always knows that not every question is prepared with answers. He hopes this arrogant prince in front of him can fulfill his long unattended wonder. Or maybe kids are meant to be ignored and will have their primetime once they grew older? But how about the other kids that have their parents send them off to school and kiss them goodnight? How come they have all the attention of the world and what's the difference between him and the other kids?

Seriously he's confused and somebody up there better prepare answers for him. The other boy scoffs again catching his attention. Sora looks at the scowling boy, again the boy reply harshly. "Look kid, I don't even know you. What makes you think like that? Or worse, what makes you think _I_ have the answers."

Never talk to strangers, the prince was always reminded that. In school, home just about anywhere. But seriously, is the upset looking skinny boy in front him is capable of even being dangerous? The boy looks so frail with head bowing, looking down. So frail that he himself even dare to admit what a beauty the boy is, contradict to the boy's statement. And the prince just couldn't ignore the confusion that the boy just thrown. Why would anyone wanted to turn away and ignore the boy? Even he himself keeps on scowling because he can't keep his eyes off the skinny tan boy. And so, he made the most unforgivable mistake that he thought he would regret it later.

"I'm Riku, kid." earning a yelp from the skinny beau. He knows now that a triumph Cheshire cat's grin is already parting his face. Suddenly feeling giggly and butterflies already are flying in his stomach when the boy in front of him shyly looks up to him. The feeling is weird and unknown to him but he loves it. Loves it because he never felt like that before and now he welcomed it so openly. Suddenly silence met him and he couldn't help feeling his eyebrow twitching as annoyed has already planted deep within at the core of his soul.

Yes, Riku Marlstone is one angry 12 years old kid. Or rather in a crude way to describe him, he's a _spoilt brat_. He's a kid who always gets what he wanted no matter what it is. Once his request being ignored he can be very, very, _**very**_ ugly. So ugly that one would wish for an end to their life if were to face those _ugliness_. And right now, he wants a reply from the suddenly standing mute boy in front of him and was trying to hold himself from baring his ugliness because he really wanted a reply and not to scare the boy away. Though why he wanted a reply? He himself doesn't have a clue.

"You know, when someone introduces themselves to you--you were supposed to do the same." Suddenly Riku cut the silence with his octave higher voice, furious voice that so obvious trying to cover his shouting. "Didn't your mother ever teach you _that_?"

First there was no reaction from the boy. Suddenly, there was a sniff. And more sniffing sound met his ears and all of a sudden, he regretted what he'd said because his newest muse now is currently crying and starting to catch most of the attention from the strangers around them. They're already starting to form a commotion there. And with 'the' Riku Marlstone standing there, things won't look so good. And so he did one thing that is so contradict to what he used to do-- He took the trembling boy's hand and ran.

Guilt filled him inside out that so much so, he skipped school that day for the first time in his life. They went to the ice-cream parlor and spent their day together having fun and do what normal friends would that day. Play in the park and getting to know each other.

Without them realizing that day, fate decided to play a twisted game on them.

Sorry for the late update… Seriously this month is one hell of a mess!! But yeah, whatever. You wouldn't want to know that. So how was it? Nice? Not? Review and let me know!


End file.
